Yogscast Outlanders
by YogsGen
Summary: The Spaceman and Mage had always considered themselves enemies until now. Now that a piece of them is recovered, something that was thought to be lost forever, they can live in a peace knowing they are not alone in this universe. Who would have thought that both Xephos and Rythian were of the same race. A race far out into the stars, a race with only two members left.
1. Chapter 1

**Outlanders – Chapter 1: Home world of the Spaceman and the Mage**

Meclite was a dark world, a moon that hardly saw the sun's gaze. Various creatures lived there, mostly were large reptilian carnivores that killed anything that moved. The herbivores ate the plants that could grow in darkness. Trees on Meclite, hinted with glowing specks, covered vast plans. From space it looked like a shimmering globe, with the Mecans' cities clearly shinning through the eternal night. Mecans' were the inhabiting humanoids, and unlike the animals that lived there, their eyes would glow.

Mecans were a thriving race, with vast, unimaginable technology at their disposal. Their army was known as the_ Enterprise_, and only the best from noble families could command ships, but they were peaceful and did not wish to kill unless provoked. They would also colonize many other planets, mostly outlying ones, sending minors, warriors, civilians, and a talented mage to each one.

The Mecans had a monarchy, a political group, a higher class, middle class and a working class. The working class was usually miners. The middle class was the shopkeepers and civilians. The higher class consisted of royal guards or soldiers.  
The political group was the _Enterprise_ Captains and the _High Council_, which consisted of mages. Born mages were very rare and known as Enders, but many mages were taught the trade, becoming Healers, Spawners, or Enchanters.

King Rothum, ruler of the Mecans was a just king. He was able to turn the suffering civilization into a magnificent empire within a few years of his rule. His son, Prince Solon, on the other hand was not so kind. He was full of jealousy of that Captain Xephos. Prince Solon wished to seize the crown for himself, and not let anyone get in his way, especially his older brother Xephos.

With the _High Council_, the mages were busy training new mages to be sent to seed colonies on different worlds. One of the students, an Ender by the name of Rythian was there. He was to be sent with a seed colony to the planet _Minecraftia_. From what the Mecans' thought, _Minecraftia_ was uninhabited. A perfect place to build up another civilization in the universe, but with _Minecraftia_ being so far out, a lot of their conclusions about the place were wrong. Rythian was determined to be the best, being an Ender, he hoped to returning home and become a _High Council_ member.

This is Meclite, home of the two known as Xephos and Rythian, and this is their story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Outlanders – Chapter 2 – Good Change**

Xephos was the king's oldest son, but it wasn't always that way. At a time, Solon was the only son of the king.

Orphaned as a young boy, Xephos roamed the streets, helping others who needed it. One day, Xephos noticed a guard that was beating a boy for stealing some food. Not pleased by that sight, Xephos charged in and got the man's attention off the boy and onto him. He ran through the streets with the man following close behind. Not looking where he was going, Xephos ran into the most unlikely person, the king. Struggling to get out of the guards grasps, the king told them to release Xephos. "You are a vary brave boy, brave enough to risk your own well-being for someone else." The king said. Xephos had no idea that the king saw the whole thing.

"What is your name?"

"X-Xephos, sire." He said bowing his head in respect.

"Were are your parents Xephos? Surely they are looking for you."

"…They're dead. They died 3 years ago." The memory of when Xephos' father and mother's ship malfunctioned and crashed, made him cry inside. Even thought he was only 4 at the time, that memory still haunts him.

The king felt sorry for this boy, he knew how it was to grow up without a parent, for he had to grow up without his mother. "Come with me Xephos, let's talk." He said waving the guards off so Xephos and he could be alone.

"It must be hard to live without any parent to guide you."

"Yes sire, it is, for I have no place to call home, or anyone but myself to care for me."

"Please boy, you don't have to address me with sire. We are just merely two of the same people talking."

"Yes sire, I mean highness, I mean…" Xephos struggled and finally gave up with a sigh.

The king laughed, It was heartily and comforting to hear. "It seems we're going to have to teach you not to call me by title."

Xephos was befuddled. 'Why didn't the king want to be properly addressed?' he thought. "Why?"

The king stopped laughing. "Well Xephos, I've told my sons not to use titles when talking to family."  
"But… don't you only have one son?" Xephos was completely confused now. 'First he tells me not to address him, then he said he has multiple sons, what is going on?' He thought.

"Well not after today Xephos. I see my family is not yet complete." The king said with a smile creeping out.

For being only a child and having no formal education yet, Xephos was pretty smart, he was figuring out were this was going. "Me?!" pointing to himself in shock.

The king just nodded slowly. "You have shown bravery and compassion that Solon clearly lacks, and it would be an honor to have someone like you in my family." He kneeled down so he would be at Xephos' height.

Xephos didn't know what to say, he would have a family. He wrapped his arms around the king neck. "Thank you…father."

On the other side of the city, another young boy, the same age, was on the streets. Rythian was being led by his mother to the Mage academy, to learn how to use his talents. The High Council was interested in seeing this Ender, for most have never seen one in their lifetimes. Rythian didn't show any emotions as he stood up in front of the other Mages. His purple eyes glowed as he looked at each mage. Purple eyes is one of the rarest colors of the Mecans, so is blue, but normally people have either green, yellow, or silver eyes.

"Do you know any spells Rythian?" the High mage asked.

Rythian spoke in a clear voice, trying to be proper, and said, "I do not know any incantations, but I'm able to move object around." He then placed his arm forward, aiming it at a cup one of the mages had, and it slowly started to move up.

The other mages were impressed, normally levitation had to be preformed with the reciting of a spell. "Very good," the High mage said as Rythian lowered the cup. "You will make a fine apprentice," he said walking up to Rythian and handed him a piece of paper, "Here's your dorm number, and schedule. Now why don't you go home and get your things."

"Thank you" Rythian said bowing and walked back to his mother, he was trying to keep a still face, but the excitement was just leaking out. He busted out into a big smile. His mother bowed and led her son back home.

"You happy Rythian?" his mother asked playfully.

"Yes, yes, yes." He said doing some jumps of joy.

"Well I didn't doubt, not even for a second, that you wouldn't be accepted. No way would the Mages give up the chance to teach a Ender." Rythian's mother said opening the house door. Rythian ran inside and up to his room. "Make sure you get everything you need now!" She called from the foot of the stairs.

Soon after, Rythian came down with two bags. "Ok, ready to go." He said still smiling.

His mother picked up one of the bags for they were too large for Rythian at this time. They made their way back to the academy where Rythian said goodbye to his mother and followed a mage up to his room. It seemed everything was well in the world.

But life can't be just good. And an evil will come, and all will be shattered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Outlanders – Chapter 3 – Darkness Appears**

Eleven years later, both boys clearly weren't the same as they began. Each showed great potential in life. Rythian learn quickly at the academy, mastering the art of magic. Xephos grew to be a prince, earning his place in society, and showing kindness to the people just like king Rothum.

All was good, but it was clear that the king's true son, Solon, was angry that his father chose to adopt a commoner to be a prince of Meclite. The king showed equal love, and attention towards the two boys, but that wasn't enough. Solon's problem was the ever-knowing fact that Xephos was around. He wished that this 'trespasser' would just vanish, but that would never come to pass.

Xephos entered into the Enterprise, thinking it was a good idea, not only knowing how to be a ruler, but how to defend and fight to protect his people. After eight years of training, Xephos became the youngest Captain of the Enterprise, commanding a ship at only 18. Though sometimes he feels that he is too young to command, other Captains feel grateful that they have someone as talented as Xephos to be with them.

Today was a great day for the Mecans, for it was the day of the coronation. Xephos had reached the age were he could rule the empire if the king were to die. All of the people in the political and higher class came to view the ceremony first hand, which was to be held in the Grand Hall of the castle. Xephos was in his room getting ready, when someone walked in.

"Hello Xephos." Solon said sternly.

"Hello Solon" Xephos replied putting on the last bits of the outfit on. "So, what brings you to my side of the castle?"

Solon didn't answer; he just looked, his silver eyes trying to penetrate into the bold figure that stood in front of him.

"Well brother, is th…!" Xephos didn't finish, for he was slammed into the wall.

Solon had Xephos boxed in, his face was disfigured in disgust, "Don't EVER call brother again! You are not my kin, and never will be!" With that Solon left the room, leaving Xephos looking out the door to see Solon disappearing down the hall.

'I will never understand why you hate me so Solon.' Xephos thought as he straightened the red cloak he was warring. Solon was only a few months younger then him, and if it was the fact that Xephos was being crowed prince that was making him upset, Solon didn't have to wait much longer till he turned 18 and it'll be his turn. Xephos then left the room, and headed to the Great Hall.

During the coronation, Xephos was kneeling in front of the king, who was reciting the oath.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Meclite and Ebess, Nanae, Alcrom, and of your possessions and other territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?" said king Rothum.

"I solemnly promise so to do." Xephos replied

"Will you, to your power cause law and justice, in mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?"

"I will."

"Will you, to the utmost of your power maintain the peace? Will you, to the utmost of your power maintain the Meclite established by law? Will you protect the people of Meclite, even if you have to give up your life? And will you preserve unto the Scientists and High Council, and to the teachings there committed to their charge, all such rights and privileges, as by law do or shall appertain to them or any of them?"

"All this I promise to do. The things, which I have here before promised, I will perform, and keep. So help me Lord."

The king looked over to the High mage who was holding a golden crown band. Taking the crown, the king lifted it above Xephos' head for all to see and lowered it onto the head of the prince. "Rise Xephos, crowned prince of Meclite." With that a roar of cheer was heard throughout the hall.

After the daylong celebration, Xephos made his way back to his room, ready to retire for the night. He passed through the inner courtyard, but suddenly stopped. Something wasn't right, he listened to the slight sounds of rustling shrubbery coming from behind. When he turned, something, or someone, grabbed his arms so he couldn't fight.

"You don't deserve that crown Xephos." The person said.

"Solon! What are you doing?!" Xephos said in shock. He could see the anger in his brother's face.

"You are not the rightful hare." He said griping harder onto Xephos' forearms, "Only the king's real son should have the crown."

"Let me go!" Xephos replied, as he pushed forward and knocked Solon to the ground. "If your looking for a fight, you've come to the wrong person."

"Your just weak." Solon said getting up.

Xephos' face showed no emotion, he just stared at his insulter, as he clenched his fists. Solon laughed and charged at Xephos, foolish to think that he was stronger than him. Solon threw a few punches with Xephos dodging each one. When an opening appeared, Xephos ducked and hit Solon full force in the gut, knocking him back.

"I told you once and I'll tell you again, I don't want to fight you!" Xephos yelled, getting angrier by the second.

Solon still wanted to fight thought, he had enough of this Mecan; he wanted Xephos dead. Only then will he have any peace in his life. He charged again at his pray, this time knocking him down. As Xephos hit the ground he let out a grunt of pain, and he lost his breath. With Xephos down, Solon repeatedly bashed at any opening not guarded by Xephos' arms. He started to grin as his fists made more contact with body underneath him, but that didn't last long when he was jabbed by an uppercut to the jaw.

The two princes laid there, Solon clenching his jaw, and Xephos, rolled over coughing up blood. "You know Solon… sometimes you can be a real ass when you want to be." Xephos said as he got up and walked over to where Solon was laying.

"F-fuck you Xephos." Solon spat. He quickly grabbed Xephos' leg and pulled it out from under him, causing Xephos to fall again. Solon then chucked thinking that was a sly move, only to get a few powerful punches to the face.

The two then started brawling right on the ground, tumbling and rolling to dodge hits, flipping each other over to get a good shot. This lasted for some time, until Solon kicked Xephos off of him. Both then stood up, their blue and sliver eyes, full of anger, starred at each other. "This fight has gone on long enough." Solon said pulling out his dagger.

'Oh shit.' Xephos thought as he dodged the blade, but it manages to cut him on his cheek. He was then backed into a corner, with Solon looking at him with insanity in his eyes and a creepy grin appearing on his bloody face. He had the dagger lightly pressed on Xephos' chest, ready to dig into his heart. "Solon." Xephos said not daring to look away, "Why?"

"Why?!" Solon repeated, madly laughing, "Well I guess your going to be wondering that while you're lying in your grave." He suddenly got very serious as he placed the blade back onto Xephos' chest.

But before Solon could do anything, Xephos was no longer in front of him, instead he had Solon in a death lock, standing behind him. "How did you?" Solon questioned, trying to brake free. 'Either Xephos was holding back that entire time or he's using magic. 'Cause there's not way he could be this strong after that fight.' Solon thought, as he was pulling frantically at Xephos' arm.

Xephos then slammed Solon into a nearby pillar, almost causing it to fall over. Solon pulled out his dagger again only to have his arm twisted till he relinquished it. As he looked up at Xephos, he was struck with shock. Xephos' eyes were glowing as bright like the sun, and a light blue hue was surrounding his body. This wasn't magic, not at all, this… this was something entirely different, something only Xephos knew how to do.

"Wh-what are you?" Solon said still frozen in place.

"SOLON! XEPHOS!" Someone yelled as they ran towards the two, it was the king. "What is the meaning of all this?!"

Neither Solon or Xephos would answer. Xephos wiped the blood off his head, while Solon still looked at his glowing enemy.

"Well since your not going to tell me that, answer me this. Who started the fight?" The king said impatiently.

"Ask Solon." Xephos said with anger, and he turned and left, leaving his father scolding Solon immensely. As Xephos got further and further away, the hue around him dissipated and his eyes started glowing normal. Now that he's seen who Solon truly is, he will never trust, or forgive him.

Rythain was with the other mages at the coronation, and was enjoy the festivities that followed. He found it to be somewhat boring after Xephos was crowned, so he decided to have some fun. While people were eating he would make their plate levitate, which freaked a few people out, while other just as bored started laughing. He didn't do that much, only a few times filled his pleasure.

Nearing the end, Rythian was with the High mage talking to the king. They were thinking about sending Rythian with the next seed colony to a new planet they found. As the discussion went on, Rythian started to have a headache and felt faint. The two men sat him down, thinking that he might've had too much to drink. Rythian shuttered a few times, then something happened… his eyes changed from purple to blue. The king and mage looked at each other with worry, eyes weren't suppose to do that.

Rythian's eye darted around, and he flinched a few times as well. "Prince Solon" he whispered.

The king and mage looked completely confused. "Solon? What are you taking about?" the King asked.

Rythian then looked at the king, his eyes still blue. "Prince Solon… he's in a fight. I'm seeing through the eyes of the one he's fighting… I can't tell who it is." His voice was full of worry, for whoever he was looking through had Solon on top of them and was being constantly bashed.

"Where is this happening?" The king asked, not liking the idea that one of his sons was in a fight.

Rythian didn't answer, he was in shock that he was even seeing this fight. The two that were fighting were now rolling on the ground. This fight was brutal, and it seemed to be getting worse. Now Rythian saw Solon's dagger, in fright Rythian fell out of his seat. "No, please." Rythian whimpered out.

"Boy, answer me. Where is this happening?" The king asked again holding onto Rythian's shoulders. Not many people were left and those who were there stood some feet away, with worried faces, watching this boy suffer from something.

"Inner courtyard." Rythian said looking back at the king, his eyes were turning back to normal. "Hurry, Prince Solon had a dagger, and it looks like he's going to kill whoever he was fighting."

With this the king got up and ran off to the inner courtyard. The High mage took Rythian into his arms, who was still frazzled, and led him to the physician. "You ok Rythian?" The High mage asked.

"I'm fine. I probably just need some rest." Rythian said, with the physician handed him some medicine.

"Well get some rest then, you got to be alert when you're going with the seed colony tomorrow." The mage said.

"Really?!" Rythian said, his face now full of joy.

"Yes. You're going to the planet Minecraftia. Now go to sleep, it's going to be a big day for you tomorrow." The mage said and left the room.

Rythian laid in his bed, as amazing thoughts about this new world he would be living on went through his head. Soon the night became too much, and he shut his eyes, to awake to a new adventure.

Good and bad work together, hand in hand. Life cannot be without one or the other. We have see two that fulfill this, but only if they chose to, can life go on… or end.


	4. Chapter 4

**Outlanders – Chapter 4 – Rythian's Journey**

The night carried on, everlasting stars lit the skies, and the winds made trees shimmer in the vast waterless sea. The faint rays of light, from another world, made their way through a window, casting their glow on the soul, Rythian. Awakening to a new day, a new adventure… to a new life, he began getting ready to leave Meclite.

There was a slight knocking on the door before a mage walked in. "Are you ready for your departure?" He asked.

"Yes." Rythian said grabbing his bag, walking out of the room.

The mage walked Rythian through the streets to the passenger shuttle, where people were already making their way in. Rythian continued walking towards the ship after the escorting mage left. He was overwhelmed with amazement; he'd never been this close to an Enterprise ship before, and he couldn't wait to see his new home.

A few crewmembers did a head count, making sure that everyone was there. Then, as it seems the captain, started to speak, "We are leaving in **ten** minutes, so get everything sorted out, and be ready to leave the atmosphere." After the captain said that, everyone put their stuff away, and got into their seats.

The shuttle hummed as the engines turned on, and gradually moved up into the air. It got a little bumpy as the ship started moving forward through the atmosphere. Rythian clenched a small metal ring that was attached to a necklace; it was hollow at the center so that a gem could be placed inside. The necklace was that of his mother's, she gave it to him before he entered into the academy; he always kept it near.

"Everyone brace yourselves, we're going to warp drive." The captain said. With that, the ship went off, arriving at Minecraftia within hours. When the space shuttle stopped, everyone lunged forward, feeling some motion sickness.

'I'm glad I won't be doing that again.' Rythian thought as he unbuckled himself. He was wobbly when he first stood up, but he didn't fall. Some of the other citizens weren't as lucky, some where on the floor, while others couldn't hold their lunches.

As soon as everyone was feeling well again, people then got their belongings when the captain announced that they had landed on the planet. They all stood at the loading door, waiting to see their new world. As the cargo hold opened, everyone was blinded with sunlight, holding up a free hand to his or her eyes or turning around. Rythian got over the blindness quickly and stepped out of the ship. As he walked out, his eyes were wide and his mouth held ajar a little, taking in all the spender of this world of light. He spun around a few times, making sure to see everything. Children started running out of the ship, laughing like there's no tomorrow. The adults were just as enthusiastic, some finding a clear space to stand and let the sunshine on their faces.

"Is it like this all the time?" Rythian asked the Captain.

"From my knowledge, yes. The sun comes up every day here." The Captain replied who was standing beside Rythian at the time. He soon went off to check on the other passengers.

Rythian stood in silence as he marveled at his new home. Birds flew overhead, singing their songs to welcome the travelers; breezes brought new smells and the sounds of rustling leaves as the trees danced to silent melodies. The grass, greener then anything they've seen, covered the land like a carpet, with the bright colorful flowers that dotted the world.

"Perfect… it's all perfect." Rythian whispered wondering if he was in a dream.

After about three days of exploring the land, the Mecans started to make this planet officially their home, making a small town. Only around 40 people came from the home world, but this was only the first 'migration', others would come… eventually.

I told nearly five weeks to finish the first colony's home, but it was done, they lived here now, this was now their home. The ship left the night the town was done, leaving the Mecans to live on their own now without much help from the Meclite.

Darkness set on the town, as people were in their homes, all warm and ready to sleep. Only one stayed out though, Rythian. He was lying on a nearby hill, gazing at the stars. 'I wonder what's happening back on Meclite.' Rythian thought as he watched shooting stars pass. 'Is all well, or is something happening?' He pondered. Finally he sighed and decided not to worry anymore, for there was nothing he could do anyway. Close to splendid slumber, Rythian's eyes shot open when he heard a sound.

Screaming.

In life we wonder if we make our own destiny, or is there some force that makes it for us? But it's always a destiny that cannot be avoided and we have to make a choice, either live through it, or… hide from it our whole lives… teleporting far from it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Outlanders – Chapter 5 – All Good Things Must End**

Screaming. Rythian turned around to see a dreadful sight, the town burning. Without thinking, Rythian ran back to his people to help them, to stop whatever caused this tragedy. As he got closer and closer he heard strange sounds, hissing, moans, rattling of bones. 'What's going on?' He thought as he neared his home.

Explosions were going off, decimating anything around it. Arrows shot through the air like bullets. The screams were loud and heartbreaking; they were the screams of people dying.

"NO!" Rythian yelled, charging into the burning town; houses set afire, roads crushed and crumbled, deep holes littered the ground just like the bodies of dead Mecans. Looking around and in the flames he could make out figures, Mecans running for their lives, and monsters. Giant spiders, skeletons, zombies and so many more were destroying everything. For one of the first times in his life, Rythian felt fear.

An arrow sored by his head, snapping him out of the trance he was in. Looking behind he saw a Skeleton aiming at him, so he bolted. He ran just like his people. The flames made a maze where there was no exit as it changed every second.

Shrill calls echoed through the night as tall black figures popped up all over the place and disappeared within moments. A few tailed Rythian as he continued to run. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He shouted and he through a burning stick at them. They cried their terrible call and disappeared, only to come back right behind Rythian.

They grabbed him, but Rythian wasn't going to die, not tonight, so he powered his way out of the dark monster's grasp. He screamed in pain, as he broke free, for the monster didn't let go easily, and wound up clawing Rythian's lower jaw.

The young mage fell to the ground, bleeding and in pain; he just laid there listening to all the screams, to the unnatural sounds of monsters, and the roaring flames that would soon consume him.

Then all went quiet, nothing but the crackling of the fire, so the young mage took the chance and opened his eyes. Everything was gone, no people, no monsters, just gone. Rythian felt tears come to his eyes as he realized… he was all alone. He sat there in the use-to-be town square, crying.

"Sadness, that is one thing I have never understand." A deep shadowy voice said.

Rythian turned around to see, no not a man, but one of the tall, black monsters. He crawled back; afraid of what this demon would do to him. "G-get away…" Rythian said through tears as he looked at the Enderman. This one though looked different the then rest, it wore clothes like a long purple and gold robe and a crown with these strange eye crystals imbedded in it. What stood out about it is that it looked more humanoid then the rest, like a cross between human and Enderman.

"Don't be afraid of me, boy-" The Enderman started.

"WHY SHOULDN'T I BE?! YOU KILLED MY PEOPLE!" Rythian yelled out in rage.

The Enderman flinched at the sudden defense of the mage. "We weren't the ones killing your kind."

"Well I saw you taking away my people! You even tried to take me-" Rythian said, but was cut off by the ender.

"We were trying to get your kind out of here, but… we didn't succeed. We've lost members to those ruthless monsters as well." The Enderman said looking around them to see the surviving endermen walk up. "We were trying to help you."

Rythian glared at them and said nothing.

"I understand that you might not trust us, but please, you must get out of here as of more monster will come." Then enderman said.

"And where should I go?" Rythian asked standing up.

The enderman smiled, "Come with us, and we'll teach you how to survive in this world." He said holding out one of his hands.

Rythian looked the enderman in the eye and realized they were the same as his. He then looked that the extended hand then back to the face of the Enderman. "Alright." Rythian said after some time, taking the enderman's hand.

"What is your name, boy?" The Enderman said slightly tightening his grip on the young mage's hand.

"It's Rythian."

Then Ender couldn't help but chuckle. "I think you'll fit in just fine, Rythian. I am the Enderlord Azelinus." The enderlord said bowing his head slightly to the mage.

Then all the other endermen started teleporting away. "Where are they going?" Rythian asked.

"We're taking you to our sanctuary, where you'll be safe young one." The enderlord said with a smile. "Now clear your mind, let no thought in, or teleporting might be painful."

Rythian gulped and shut his eyes tight, clearing his mind. Particles started to swarm around the mage and enderlord and with a sudden sound they were gone.

Things happen to us for a reason, sometimes we don't know this reason but it decides how we think, how we act, how we feel; it defines who we are.


End file.
